1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device package manufacturing method capable of mounting a semiconductor device with high density, a small thickness, high productivity, and high reliability, an electronic component module manufacturing method, a noncontact IC card manufacturing method, utilizing the method, a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted component such as a semiconductor device package and an electronic component module, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product utilizing the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method and a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional semiconductor device package will be described with reference to FIG. 18 through FIG. 21.
FIG. 20A, FIG. 20B, FIG. 20C, FIG. 20D and FIG. 21 show the manufacturing method process by process. FIG. 19 shows a process chart.
First of all, in step S101 of FIG. 19, dicing of a wafer is performed, and thereafter, a bump 104 is formed by the wire bonding method on each element electrode 105 of a semiconductor device 103 in step S102 as shown in FIG. 20A. The reference numeral 106 denotes a passivation film for protecting the active surface of the semiconductor device 103.
Next, in step S103, as shown in FIG. 20B, a conductive adhesive 116 is formed on the bump 104 by a transfer method. For the conductive adhesive 116, an epoxy-based adhesive, which include particles of Ag, Cu, or the like as a filler, is principally employed.
Next, in step S104, as shown in FIG. 20C, the semiconductor device 103 is mounted so that the bumps 104 of the semiconductor device 103 are electrically connected to the electrodes 117 of a circuit board 115 formed of ceramic, glass epoxy, or the like, and the conductive adhesive 116 is thermally hardened in step S105. The standard hardening conditions of the conductive adhesive 116 are 140° C. for 20 minutes.
Next, in step S106, as shown in FIG. 20D, a space between the semiconductor device 103 and the circuit board 115 is filled with an encapsulant 121 for securing reliability by a dispenser 122, and thermosetting is performed in step S107. The average conditions of the thermosetting are 140° C. for four hours.
Next, in step S108, as shown in FIG. 21, a solder paste 120 is printed on electrodes 118 formed on the side that belongs to the circuit board 115 and are opposite from the mounting surface of the semiconductor device 103, and thereafter, metallic particles 119 of Au, Cu, Ag, or the like are mounted in step S109 and made to pass through a reflow furnace in step S110, obtaining a semiconductor device package as shown in FIG. 18.
The semiconductor device package shown in FIG. 18 is thus completed through the processes of step S101 to step S110.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor device package manufacturing method and structure, there has been the issue that the productivity is low because many processes are needed and much time is necessary for the hardening of the conductive adhesive 116 and the encapsulant 121. Moreover, the circuit board 115 has a thickness of about 0.5 mm, and a total thickness of the semiconductor package becomes about 1 mm including the thickness of the semiconductor device 103. This structure has had difficulties in being reduced in thickness and the issue that the package cannot be applied to a commodity, which is restricted to a thickness of not greater than 0.76 mm as in, for example, a noncontact IC card.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned issues and provide a thin type semiconductor device package manufacturing method with high quality and high productivity, an electronic component module manufacturing method, a noncontact IC card manufacturing method, utilizing the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a semiconductor device package manufactured by the semiconductor device package manufacturing method, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted component such as a semiconductor device package and an electronic component module, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product utilizing the semiconductor device-mounted component manufacturing method and a semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufactured by the semiconductor device-mounted finished-product manufacturing method.